


see your eyes.

by duaa



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Hiding, Post-Apocalypse, Slammed into a Wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duaa/pseuds/duaa
Summary: Roman's first day being Unregistered.
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	see your eyes.

"Virge. Found one." Virgil whipped around, wincing in pain. "Whoa there, he's sleeping right now. Did you not take your shot?"

Virgil bit his lip. "I did, just a little backlash. Don't worry, Tal." He most certainly did not. There wasn't enough dourphine for all of them. The dosage they had now was perfect for Thomas, and if Virgil took it, it would be done in about a day. So he lied, saying he took it, when he was just taking sleeping pills and floating away to blissful oblivion. Anyways, Remus would be getting more tonight, so he was fine. "Where is he?"

"Room three. So, we're assigning him to you, okay? His name is Roman, and - " Virgil did a double take at that - how on Earth was he was qualified to take someone under his wing? "Hey now, don't look so surprised! You've been here longer than me, Virge."

"Yeah, but I'm not good with people! Or useful right now, can't really do much, you know..." He gestured to his legs, which in hindsight was the worst mistake he could have ever made. Talyn's eyes were swimming with tears as they bit their lip. "Um, I'll go check him out, okay?" He did not want to be here right now. Deciding that using his cane would only make matters worse - not using it would make matters worse, too - he decided to hobble out of the dark room, leaving Talyn behind. He crossed the hall; how convenient; and opened the door. The light was already turned on, basking the whole room in its fluorescent light. He could see Andy on one bed, curled up with his pillow. Squinting, he saw someone he didn't know - that must be Roman.

"Roman?" The guy in question lifted his head, tears dripping off of his chin. "Uh, hey, I'm Virgil." Oh dear god, he was crying, shit shit shit what was Virgil supposed to do? Pat his back? Pat his head? Give him a hug? A handshake? Shit shit shit shit shit! Thankfully, he seemed to be done crying, wiping his tears and breathing slow. 

"Are you going to give me a tour or something?" His voice cracked, but Virgil was too busy with his own problems. Of course, it would be no problem, a simple tour - except he didn't take his shot. 

"Yeah. Now?"

"Sure." He got up, crossing the room. They headed out of the room, only to be met with Talyn, clipboard in hand. 

"Guys, there may be a contamination in the East wing. Stay in here, okay? Also, Virgil, a word?" Roman stepped back into the room, and Talyn held out a syringe. "You didn't take your shot. I can see your usual panicked face there, we all know that dourphine lessens your anxiety." 

Well, this was awkward. Virgil didn't know what to say. So he just took the needle wordlessly. 

Talyn sighed. "I'm not mad at you or anything. Now, go in, that kid looks like he's about kill everyone here." Virgil handed them the empty syringe, and walked back in, counting down from 30. Andy was awake now, trembling on his bed.

"Virgil! Virgil, they're here, they're here and they're going to take us all, Virgil, run, okay?" He babbled as Virgil kneeled by his bed. Just five more seconds.

"Hey, Andy, they're gone now."

"No, no -"

"Yeah, yeah they are. Do you see them here? Tell me if you see them here, okay?" The dourphine was settling in, soothing away the stinging pain. "I'll be right here in case they come, okay, Andy?" He nodded, eyes wide and frantic. Virgil dug around his pocket, pulling out a strip of sleeping pills. 

"No, no, no, I'm not sleeping right now, Virgil, what if they come?" He turned on his side, and it was apparent that if Virgil prodded any further, he wouldn't get anywhere. He turned to see Roman standing at the foot of Andy's bed, mouth pulled into a line. 

"What does... what does contamination mean? Like what happened?" 

"There may be a Citizen in the East Wing."

"How on Earth are _Citizen_ contaminants? You're - we're the ones who aren't supposed to exist!" Virgil raised an eyebrow. 

"Uh huh. Then why, pray tell, are you unregistered?" 

Roman looked away, cheeks flushing red. "My mom didn't register me. She was registered and didn't want me to live like that."

"How did that work out?"

"I dunno, nothing ever came up. She died, and when I was searching for my documents, I didn't find any. When the Burners came, they asked for my registration number, and I told them I couldn't find my papers. They lodged a complaint, and -"

"Within the next hour the complaints were gone and they were dead. Yeah, you're welcome." 

"You did that?!"

"What? No."

"Oh. What would have happened if they hadn't died?"

"You would have died. You know people who're unregistered aren't stupid, right? We don't _want_ to live like rats, we're _forced_ to. Think about your mother, what was she like?"

"Well, -"

"Soft spoken, no strong opinion, never raised her voice. She must have been anywhere from 5'3 to 5'5. Shoe size 6 or 7. Shoulder length hair, bangs. Never wore it up, no matter what."

"How did you know that?"

"Remember any other females you saw when you lived a registered life? Were they all 5'3 to 5'5? Same hairstyle? Remember how you always got the wrong person when you got lost as a kid?"

"I..."

"That's what being registered means. Compare yourself and Andy. Brown hair, 5'11. Brown eyes. Same shade of brown." Roman squinted at Andy. Virgil could tell that this was unsettling to have details that you missed pointed out so obviously, unnerving to suddenly realise you lived in a world full of clone. Frightening to know that you didn't even notice. But he needed to notice. He needed to know. 

"You look different, though."

"My family has been unregistered for generations." His great-great-great grandmother's child was born with black hair. The nurse was her sister. They hid away the baby, and she claimed to have given birth to a stillborn child. She then went on to raise the child in secrecy, handing him over to the unregistered. His child had black hair and was 6'2. An outlier. Unregistered. His child had black hair and was 5'9. An outlier. Unregistered. Her child had black hair, light brown eyes and was 5'10. Her child has black hair, light brown eyes and is 6'3. An outlier. Unregistered. Virgil.

"How does that matter?"

"The government controls what Citizens look like, c'mon, piece it together! If you aren't their picture perfect definition of a person, you're dead!" A distant shout. They looked at each other. Another scream. Louder, closer. A bang. They looked at the door. 

"Here." Virgil handed Roman a knife. "I'll go outside, you guard Andy, okay?" 

"What?!" Virgil threw open the door, ignoring Roman's protests as he stepped outside. He pulled out his hammer, tossing it from hand to hand. He could hear the pounding of feet, thundering down the hallway. He crouched slightly, getting ready to attack. Another scream, a band - a man appeared in the hallway, barrelling straight at Virgil. He could hear Talyn shouting instructions, closing in on him. The man skid to a halt near Virgil, _tase_ in hand. 

"You'll all go to jail - Roman? Oh my god!" Virgil moved towards him, eyes focused on the hand holding the tase. "Oh my god, Roman what are you -?" His hand lowered slightly, and Virgil leapt at him, pushing him down to the ground. He swung his hammer, delivering a deft blow to his head. Someone screamed. Virgil wrenched the tase out of his hand, tossing it away. He swung again. Another scream. He swung again, someone pulled him off of the man, screaming incoherently. 

"Let me go, Roman!" 

"No!" He was slammed into the wall, gasping for air at the impact. Cold, sterile metal pressed against his throat, painfully away from his jugular. An arm across his chest, his hammer had fallen in their grapple. "You killed him!" The knife pressed harder, and Virgil was pleased to know that his knife (even though it was used incorrectly) was sharp enough to draw blood just like that. 

Roman's perfect brown eyes had tears in them, reflecting the harsh lighting above them. His hand trembled, and Virgil pushed him, gently. His arm fell to his side, mouth open as he panted. 

"You killed Camden."

Virgil was vaguely aware of Talyn and Terrence, tending to Andy and 'Camden'. "He would have killed us all. You heard him, he wanted everyone, including you, to go to jail. There is no jail, there's only death." Roman shook his head, tears escaping his eyes. 

"You killed him."

"Virgil, he called." Talyn's voice cut through their conversation, immediately drawing his attention. "He called the Burners." 

"Fuck. Did you call Joan?" 

"Not yet, his call didn't go through. Should we risk it?"

"No, call Joan." Terrence led Roman away, and all Virgil could do was watch his retreating form.

**Author's Note:**

> lmk if you see a typo!  
> hope you like it ❤️💕


End file.
